


The Hawk's Abduction

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, I wrote this when I was not super emotionally stable, Kimblee gets his own warning tag, and by kinda I mean really dark, angst-y-ish?, he's kidnapped Riza, it's just kinda creepy, so it's kinda dark, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Kimblee has kidnapped the Hawk’s Eye, and is curious about just how she’ll react knowing the Flame Alchemist won’t be joining them any time soon.





	The Hawk's Abduction

Kimblee loves the way her frightened eyes track him. He moves slowly, deliberately, through the small room, and she stays huddled in the corner. How  _cute._

Riza Hawkeye is no fool. She knows that to try and run from the Crimson Lotus Alchemist (though he has long been stripped of his title) is little more than suicide. She is waiting on Mustang to save her. But the sun has not yet risen in Amestris, and it will be hours before anyone even realizes the Hawk's Eye is missing.

 

No, he will take this time to enjoy her company, to feed on her unbridled terror. She is strong-willed, but even the most confident fall, victims to their own hubris. Riza Hawkeye is no different than any other man, and she will break like one.

 

"Colonel Mustang will come for me," she says with a confidence her body does not feel. He sees the doubt behind her eyes, the tremor of her hand. She knows as well as he that their trail will be several hours cold by the time Mustang suspects anything is amiss.

 

"We both know that Colonel Mustang is nothing without his little pet. Tell me, Lieutenant, do you think he'll cry when he can't find you?" Kimblee relishes her shiver of fear when he speaks.

 

"He's smarter than you think. He  _will_  find me, and then it will all be over for you." He loves the defiance in her voice, how she quivers as his eyes roam over her body for the first time since he abducted her.

 

Yes, the Flame Alchemist may eventually locate them, but they have hours, maybe days, until then. He plans to have a lot of fun with the Lieutenant before then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
